Bigger On The Inside
by Master Spock
Summary: Amy is left alone for too long and decides to look for the Doctor, but finds more than she ever bargained for. Implied slash, MPREG. Non graphic male childbirth.


**This story deals with non graphic male childbirth, implied slash and definite AU/OOC. Request from a dear friend.**

Amy was tired. The Doctor had been missing for two days, on the first day she had assumed he was deep in the bowels of the TARDIS working on a new modification or maintenance. On the second day however she got worried, the Doctor never left her alone, especially not without locking down the main console controls.

After searching nearly all of the rooms, from the swimming pool to the huge expanse of the library she found him. He wasn't working away engrossed in a new problem, nor was he trying on new combinations of bizarre clothing, or hats in the wardrobe (This too had crossed her mind.) But he was in rather a different position, a more compromising one. One which would change Amy's perception of him forever.

"Amy?"

"Doctor? What's going on?"

"Amy please leave me alone, you can't be here… not now…"

The Doctor curled inwards, drawing his knees closer to his chin. He was sat resting against the headboard of the strangest bed Amy had ever seen. The headboard itself was normal, a large black half circle. But the legs resembled old bath feet and the mattress looked like a large pile of coats or discarded clothing, stranger still the kickboard seemed to have a cross trainer attachment with elasticated arm exercisers attached. In fact the entire room seemed to be a mis-match of everything from gym equipment to what looked like swimming pool tiles.

"Amy." His voice jolted her from her thoughts once more, immediately concern washed over her again.

"Doctor I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. Are you in pain?"

"Yes… No… well alright yes but it's not what you think."

"Are you injured?" She tried to reach out and touch him but he shied away, clutching his back and stomach protectively. "Doctor?"

"Amy please just leave me alone!" He barked and this time Amy listened to him, she took a step backwards and sat on a low chair she had passed upon entering the room. It too had old bath feet but thankfully the cushion at least appeared normal.

"So, is this your room? Rory always did wonder where you slept."

"It's a room… In fact it's more of a room it's _the _room I-"

Again his words were silenced and he hunched over again this time stretching his long legs out, Amy watched his face contort with untold agony, his fingers dug into his stomach and his knuckles paled through the force.

"Amy, I need you to do something for me… I wouldn't ask this of just anyone… in fact I didn't want to ask you but now you're here you might as well help…"

"Alright." Amy was literally on the edge of her stool through a combination of concern and curiosity.

"Amy… I'm… I'm not sure how to explain this actually." Calmly he began unbuttoning his shirt and peeled his bow tie away from his neck, it was one of the few times she had seen him without it and it made her feel uneasy.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's nothing-"

"Amy I am spawning… No wait that's not it… I'm with child?"

"You're joking." The look on the Doctors face was enough to convince her he wasn't. "And now you're in labour right?" He nodded slowly. "Bigger on the inside?" She muttered as he revealed his still lean, pale torso.

"But Time Lord babies are not as big as humans, but still…" He cringed as another contraction hit him, pain travelled through his body in sharp waves, they were stronger now than they had been since labour had begun. "Amy I really didn't want you to see this… It's not…"

"Shut up Doctor, let me get Rory he'll be able to help too." She stood sharply thinking about Rory and his nursing background, surely he had attended some births? Maybe a woman who had stumbled into the hospital in labour unable to get to the maternity wing in time?

"No, not Rory…"

"Doctor do you really think I can do this? I really don't!"

"Amy I said no."

"Right…" She walked towards the bed and sank to her knees eyeing him suspiciously. Outwardly there were no signs of pregnancy, no swollen belly or chest. Not even a slight rounding at his naval. His hands were shaking and his breath was coming in jagged snags, if only she could help numb the pain. Back in the Dream Lord's dream Amy had felt first hand the pain of labour and sympathised fully with him. "What do I need to do?"

"Umm well that's the thing. I don't know… You see I have never given birth before… I hope it doesn't come out of my ears." He muttered more as a private after thought than coherent statement. "How about towels and warm water. Midwives seem to love warm water and towels?"

"Okay anything else? Do you have any painkillers stashed away somewhere?"

"Well I did have something but I think I ejected the pharmacy back when I was outrunning the-"His breaths suddenly heaved and Amy watched his already tense stomach muscles tighten, his body shuddered momentarily as he adjusted to the pain and breathed through it. He felt exhausted, his body had been punishing him for two days now and he just needed sleep something he would be hard pressed to enjoy for the next few months.

"Right well hot water and towels it is, don't go… anywhere… stay here. I'll be back soon."

Soon as it turns out was too late for Amy to assist in any way. It had taken her so long to locate any fresh towels and water that by the time she returned the Doctor was already pushing and the baby it appeared was nearly in the world and that, she mused, was probably the Doctors intention.

Standing silently in the doorway she watched as the Doctor threw his head back and strained, his face contorted into an expression of pure agony, again and again, three times he did this bracing himself up on shaking arms, until Amy heard a muffled cry and he suddenly stopped. It wasn't the Doctor. But a new life that had just entered the room. She watched him shakily reach between his legs and retrieve a very purple bundle, gently he wrapped it in a towel he had to hand and wiped a smear of sticky blood from its face. Sighing he kicked his trousers from round his calves and pulled a larger sheet across his legs before lying back and holding the small being to his chest. It was tiny, much smaller than any baby she had seen before. But the Doctor didn't seem concerned.

"It's alright Amy you can come in."

"Is that?"

"A miracle." He pressed his lips to its head and rested back against the headboard smiling gently to himself, his face beaming pride and serenity.

"I still don't understand how though Doctor."

"The how doesn't matter, not now anyway…"

"Are you bleeding Doctor?" Amy asked noticing large smears of blood adorning the bed sheet.

"No, my anatomy means any bleeding is stopped almost immediately."

"How are you going to feed it? I mean… unless Time Lords are born with a full mouth of teeth?"

The Doctor finally looked at her and smiled a broad smile, "I'll work it out."

She stayed with the Doctor a long while, watching them both sleep, wondering. There was a lot to this man, a lot more than many gave him credit for.


End file.
